Danganronpa: The Ultimate Prison School of Criminals/Chapter 1: Class Trial
Ch 1 Class Trial How did this happen... One minute we we're enjoying ourselves and now it's a battle for our lives. But what we wanna know... Who killed Matsuri? And why her? Will we able to uncover the truth behind all this? "First, let's begin with the simple explanation of the class trial! The result of the class trial will determine your votes. If you can point out who the culprit is, then only the culprit will receive punishment. However, if you pick the wrong person. Then everyone beside the culprit shall be punish and the culprit has the right to leave the prison school and graduate." "Is one of us... Really the killer?" I asked "Of course!" Monokuma said happily. "T-Then... I just wanna point out I'm not the killer." Himeno said "So am I! No WAY I use my fists for something like murder!" Takeshi also said "Even if you say that, you guys are still not in the clear." Yukio said "Indeed. For starters, since everyone aside from Yukio is in that party, everyone one of us is a suspect." Rantarou said "Anyway! Let's get this Class Trial going everyone~!" Monokuma said "You say that... But where are we suppose to begin exactly?" Kikuri asked "How about the t-t-things that are suspicious... Items... Location... People...?" Itsuki mumble the rest as we try to listen harder due to his soft and weak voice "Y-Your kinda scaring us Itsuki." Kikuri said. "For now... Can someone tell me what happened? I was the only one not their correct? So I want a full detail on what happened." Yukio requested "And maybe someone here might even had a clue on to what events that shouldn't happen." she finished "Okay. Let's start on the events that happen before, during, and after the party. That way she can hear the whole story." Rantarou said "Yeah. Let's start with that then~" I said. Okay... This is gonna be important. I need to listen carefully. NONSTOP DEBATE Rantarou: As soon as the party is ready... Matsuri asked me, Shinnosuke, and Kikuri to tell everyone about the preparation... Shinnosuke: Indeed. Though, throughout the preparation... Some people joined us as well. Kikuri: Takeshi, Miaya, and Himeno joined in as well... In fixing up our party... Takeshi: Then after that everyone gather at the hall... And we just enjoy ourselves. Himeno: Then the power went out... And when it came back on... She was their... Lying on the ground... with a ' Table Cloth' on top of her... Kazuko: Wait, that's wrong! END "Himeno. It wasn't just a cloth that was on top of her. It's actually a Cotton Cloth." "A... Cotton cloth?" She asked me "Isn't that right Shinnosuke?" "Indeed Lady Kazuko. The cotton cloth is actually a water resistant type so it's actually impossible for the other side to get stain easily." "If that's the case... How did it get wet on both sides?" Yukio questioned "That we don't know yet." I told her "Maybe the killer used it to prevent a blood splatter! Haha! A clever idea from the great me!" Mistakes yelled "It's a possibility... But how did the Killer even able to grab that in the dark?" Xandu asked "Not only that! Every table has glasses, silverware, and dishes on every table. If the killer indeed took the "Cotton Cloth", Then how come we didn't some sort of breaking of glasses and sorts." Shinnosuke finished. 'That is true' I thought... I should be able to hear it directly... Hmm... If I concentrate maybe I can know more... Hmm... 'DEEP CONCENTRATION' Eeeek! T-The lights!" Kikuri yelled "O-Oh my! What happened!" Shinnosuke yelled after her "These damn motherf-ing lights! I fixed them properly!" Then Miaya "E-Enough j-just find the light switch!" I told them. "If only we could!" Kikuri yelled "Aaahhh..." I heard Insulin then I heard a thud. "My God! I'm so scared!" "Hold on Aria! Stay still and I'll try to find you!" Aria then Kurosaki... I keep hearing footsteps and a bunch of tables and chairs being push around "Eeek! I stepped on something!" then Himeno later "Hold on. I'll navigate by using the walls! " Shinnosuke said and we went quiet but I still hear footsteps and panic voices. Then CRASH! "Ah! My bad, I hit something..." I heard Shinnosuke's voice then later... CLICK "Oh... It went back on." I said with relief. But... END "That's it!" I yelled "What is?" Takeshi asked "Remember the blackout?" I asked them and they all nodded, aside from Yukio. "During the blackout, I hear your voices in the dark, along with some things being push around or getting broke. Shinnosuke said he was using the walls to find the lights then he bump into something right?" I said "Indeed... I really did bump into something then it crashes." Shinnosuke said "That's just it! What you bump into was a simple chair." I said "Near the doorway, I saw a lone chair near the door meaning that must be the one you bump into. In addition, the sound was near to me, us actually, so the noise really came right beside us." I finished "The noise was just near. And yet... We couldn't prevent it from happening." Kurosaki sadly said "We all couldn't do anything in the end of the blackout. Everyone is focusing on surviving after all." Yukinoko said adjusting her hat. "I see..." Yukio was in deep thought then proceeded "Then how about discussing the weapon next?" "Oh! I know this one!" Miaya said happily "Obviously it's the knife!" She said "Well... The Monokuma File said she was stabbed so it must have been knife then." Aria said. A knife? Was it or wasn't it... I think I need to make this clear... NONSTOP DEBATE Shinnosuke: The weapon was found.... Near Matsuri's body correct? Himeno: Yeah it is... It was all "bloodied up" too! Rantarou: But where did the killer get it? Miaya: it doesn't matter!... What matters is that.. The killer stab stab stab it against her! Rantarou: Did that really happened though? Kazuko: Wait Miaya! That's wrong!" END "Miaya... It may look like it. But to me, the knife isn't the weapon." I said to her. "Eh? Why's that?!" She said "Well... Instead of me, why don't I let Kurosaki to tell you instead." I said "Ah... According to the victims body and wounds... there is only 1 stab wound and the weapon can't be the knife cause examining it closely... the wound is a bit smaller. But it greatly damages the organ successfully... Unfortunately... I am horrible at math, so I can't tell how small the weapon is." He said. "It's okay Kuro. You did your best." Aria comforted him "But enough about that! If the knife isn't the weapon that what it?!" Takeshi said "Well... Its nowhere in the crime scene. So the killer must have gotten rid of it during our investigation." Shinnosuke said "Then why don't we discuss the possible suspects?" Yukio said "Possible... suspects?" I asked "Indeed. We should at least discuss that. And if we did find the suspects. Ideas will come out to see if these people have alibis and evidence to support their innocence." Yukio said smiling. "So finding these people... Will bring light to our darkness..." Itsuki said "'Huh? Then it must have been..." Oz trying to analyze it "Take this into consideration. The killer needs to have time to plan everything. and I mean everything." She said. To plan everything... So the killer needs to have plenty of time to prepare their necessary things to commit murder. But the people who have a that time and preparation are "The people who are preparing the party?" I asked "Hmph. Yes. And those people are "Miaya, Kikuri, Rantarou, Shinnosuke along with the addition of Himeno and Takeshi along with the victim Matsuri." Yukio said And with that "W-Wha?! I'm no killer!" Kikuri yelled "D-Definitely not me. I am Loyal to all of you!" Shinnosuke looses his composure "No way! I am the great Inventor Miaya Kikai!!! so I am no Killer!" Miaya said shouting still but with a mix of panic "It wasn't me also!" Rantarou said "I didn't kill her also! I was outside the entire time!" Takeshi also yelled "M-M-Me too!" and lastly Himeno... "I am not the Killer!" They all said. This is bad... They are in a state of panic. A-And their talking all together. But... I think I can hear them if I just concentrate on their statements. Okay I can do this! PANIC DEBATE Miaya: There is no way the Great me is the Culprit! Shinnosuke: It can't be me! Kikuri: It's not me! I'm harmless! Rantarou: Do you have evidence to support that claim? Yukio: But you are the only ones present in the time of preparation. Takeshi: Like hell time matters! Himeno: There's no way it was me... Miaya: SO?! THAT Doesn't mean we are the killers! Zero: Then please do tell us what you we're doing. Rantarou: Could you possibly know something? Himeno: Look at me small and couldn't hurt anything... Zero: There is a slight possibility someone is''' lying ' Kikuri: You seriously would believe her claim! Rantarou: Could it be possible... '''You are setting us up?' Yukio: Now why would I do that? Shinnosuke: There is no way for you to know the planning. Kazuko: I Heard You! END "Wait a minute Shinnosuke. And everyone here." I halted them "Yukio... Could it be possible that--" "I saw Matsuri's Party Planner? then yes." She said then continued "You see, the planner was nothing out of the ordinary. I was hoping someone might slip their tongues. But it looks like you save them from that idea." She said a bit agitated. "That still doesn't give the right to cause everyone in the state of panic! " I yelled at her "But I must say, There is something bothering me..." She said "Oh? And what is that?" Xandu asked "You see, If everyone was inside the Room where everyone is partying, how did the culprit even killed someone when all of you are visible in sight and also how did even the killer prepared everything." She said. "Well... Actually their was a Blackout, And due to that we all kinda panic and... When the lights came back on. She was their dead. Again, learn to listen girl... " Kikuri said "Hmm... But the trick is... How did the culprit trip the lights?" She asked "Don't look at me! I-- Wait..." Miaya said then stopped "What's wrong Miaya?" I asked her "I remember now! HA HA HA! I know who done it!" She yelled "Eh?! You know who the culprit is?" Shinnosuke asked "Yes! And he is the only one WITHOUT! An Alibi!" She said "Wait... one without an alibi? Then--" "Rantarou." Xandu finished "... ... ..." He was silent "W-Wait! Rantarou?! It couldn't be him!" I said disagreeing her claim. "And why not Bitch! I remember that he was with me repairing the Circuit Box with me!" She said "It's true... I was with her. But I didn't do anything except checking if it functions okay." He said. "Oh? Then how about the time you went missing? Even during the investigation?" "... ... ..." He was silent yet again "R-Rantarou...?" I call to him but "... ... ..." He still remains silent. "It settles it! Rantarou is the culprit!" Miaya yelled "No... Wait..." My voice lowers into a whisper "Yeah. You we're pretty suspicious especially on your disappearance." Aria said "Guys..." I... (FLASHBACK) "E-Eh?! Times up already?!" I panicked. "It's fine. You have the evidence that some people gave to you and found some of them yourself. I'll trust you with my life." How can he say that so easily? "H-How come you trust me so easily?" I asked him "Cause I know you aren't the type of person to kill. And... I trust you." He said to me. END ... ... ... No! Rantarou believes in me! And I believe him! I will do whatever it takes to help him! Even if I have to Lie to create an Alibi for him! ' NONSTOP DEBATE' Yukio: It's over... Your our prime suspect... Why don't you tell us your alibi?... Rantarou: Do you have any evidence to support your claim?... And even if I do have one... Would you 'believe me'? Yukinoko: Your disappearance is one of them... And depending on your words... You still might be 'lying'... Kurosaki: And your also here for the planning, correct? Miaya: Not only that! You we're rarely in the dorm as well! Rantarou: ... ... ... Kazuko: I'll say it here and now! ' END ' "Everyone listen to me. Rantarou isn't the culprit. I'm... His alibi." I told all of them "What? Your his... Alibi?" Xandu asked "Yeah... During the time, he was with me back then when he arrived at the dorm." I said confidently. Everyone was silent till Yukio decides to break it "... How disappointing again." Yukio said. "Eh?" "You would go so far to lie for someone who is a killer?" She said to all of us "Ugh... Even you would fall to his scheme?" Kurosaki said "Your wrong! I AM his Alibi! He was with me and I can prove it!" I told all of them "Kazuko..." Rantarou was silent. "... Everyone. If your all gonna debate my dear friend's life in this trial where our life depends on it... Then I will be the one to break all those suspicions!" I yelled at them. Even if I am alone I will do this! Even if-- "I too believe his not the culprit!" "Eh?" Shinnosuke said "Shin... Don't interfere." Yukio said "But I am not Lady Yukio. I am stating that he is not the culprit." Shinnosuke said "Yeah... I mean look at him, he doesn't even have the guts to kill." Takeshi said. "Unfortunately I don't believe in that claim." Kurosaki said "So do I." Xandu supported. C-Can it be? I might be able to clear his name yet! "Upupupu~! This is really getting serious! 2 sides debating a person's life! I think its time to rearrange this trial table! It is time for... Scrum Debate!" Monokuma yelled! "S-Scrum Debate?" Himeno asked. "Yas! Looks like the sides have finally form! Now let the discussion begin... Is Rantarou really the culprit or not!" And with that, Monokuma produce a key and then inserts it into a mechanism. And then... Our seats rose to the sky and form a set team of 8. SCRUM DEBATE Team 1: Kazuko, Rantarou, Takeshi, Shinnosuke, Kikuri, Himeno, Itsuki, Oz Team 2: 'Yukio, Miaya, Kurosaki, Xandu, Yukinoko, Aria, Zero, Matsuri ('X) : Rantarou was at the planning with everyone so they can prepare for the party. : Rantarou was indeed here helping everyone there! But he has witnesses to not perform then. : But during that time, he must have been alone to make his move, Right? : There wasn't a time he was alone because his moving back and fort to help us. : There's a possibility that he was making his "plan" in the midst of helping. : But... In the midst of helping... wouldn't that delay his "plan" then? : Perhaps the time of the party was finally his act to move seeing as he was alone. : Wasn't it because we ask him to guard the party '''for that bear not to come?! : But he doesn't have an '''alibi during half of our Investigation either! : But Kazuko said that she was Rantarou's alibi. : Its a possibility it was a lie said by Kazuko. : We'll figure it if it's lie or not if we keep discussing the case! Kazuko, Rantarou, Takeshi, Shinnosuke, Kikuri, Himeno, Itsuki and Oz: THIS IS OUR ANSWER! END "I told you! Rantarou is not the killer! He was with me the entire time!" I told them "And even if he wasn't at time, I doubt that he would commit one cause I believe in him! So I telling you his not the killer!" I finish "Kazuko..." Rantarou stared at me like a huge weight has been lifted from his chest. "I too, believe Sir Rantarou isn't the killer." Shinnosuke said closing his eyes and putting one of his hand on his chest. "So do I! I mean, he also has an ablibi during the planning! He was with us during the time." Kikuri said "Hmm... Looks like you win again Kazuko." Yukio said looking down "Yukio?" I call to her. "Now. That's one of us clear. And now the suspects decrease also." Yukio said. And its true. The leads all have been erased because of our claims. Think Kazuko think! What did we miss while discussing about Rantarou's innocence! Alibi. Location. Weapon. Tricks. What did... we... The lights! "Miaya? May I ask again? About what happened to the lights?" I asked her and she did her thinking pose "Ah? Like I said. Even I don't know what happened. Rantarou also said it himself correct? He helped me with the circuit breaker." She said. This doesn't make sense... If Miaya doesn't know it... Then maybe Matsuri is-- Wait! (FLASHBACK) "Um... I think Matsuri and Miaya are responsible f-f-for that." Himeno said to me. "Really?" "During the party, I over hear Matsuri saying she and Miaya are fixing that circuit breaker... B-Before the the party s-s-started..." "I see... Do you think someone other than them are responsible?" "I-I don't know... I... Don't wanna suspect anyone..." END "... ... ..." "Kazuko?" Rantarou called out to me "Eh? What is it?" I asked him and shook his head. "Nothing. Seems like you thought of something." "Maybe... But I wanna know something about the Circuit Breaker." I asked them "What about them?" Aria asked me "I just wanna know. And also... Something about it makes me feel... Something." I respond "Is it related to the Blackout?" Rantarou said "... Maybe. But Acording to Himeno's Account. Only Matsuri and Miaya can know the device. But since Miaya doesn't know only Matsuri does but..." I didn't continue the rest. "I see. If we're able to figure out the Circuit Breaker's function we will know how the culprit is able to do his planning." Yukio said "Yeah! So... Let's see if the Circuit Breaker isn't just for lights around the entire dorm. But it feels like there's more to it than meets the eye." I said. "Could it be... it's the only Breaker..." Itsuki said "Well obviously! It's the one and Only Circuit Breaker Darky!" "Darky... Hehe... Sounds so... Good~" Itsuki says "Uh... Itsuki? Did you figure something out?" I asked him "Yes... Actually... I was at the Party..." He said "Eh? I didn't notice. I thought you we're just by the corner!" Kikuri says "Itsuki. Do tell us where we're you then." Yukinoko asked "I was in a Dark Corner... Where all of a sudden I was... Absorbed by it..." He said "A-Absorbed... By it?" I asked a little creeped out "Continue Itsuki." Rantarou said "O-Okay... Then all of a sudden. I was in some sort of... Other dimension..." He said "Eh?! Another Dimension? Cool! " Aria said surprise "I don't think that's something to be amaze at." Xandu said "Could it be possible that the entire Dorm has secret passeges?" Kurosaki said "Well... Judging by what Itsuki said, it might as well be." Takeshi says then "GAAAHHH! This is Frustrating! 'More mysteries just keeps popping out!" Takeshi says. "Well... With each mystery we can solve it!" I said to him. "Itsuki, how did you manage to get to the other side of the... "Dimension"" I asked him "... ... ... I don't know." "... Eh?" "I said I don't know... I was just leaning on it, or maybe more accurate... Walk towards it then... then all of a sudden a new dimension has taken me..." He said "... I see. So you we're leaning on it then all of a sudden the wall took you to the hallway on the other side of the wall." Rantarou said "Wait a minute." Shinnosuke said "While I was cleaning the walls, I never encounter that wall. I even place my hand on the walls to check if their sturdy enough and I still didn't felt it move." He said "Do you think it's somehow connected to the entire dorm?" Oz said. Wait... The Walls. The Dorm. The Electricity... "That's it!" I said out loud "Huh? What is?" Kikuri asked "The Circuit Breaker not only connects to the Electricity of the Dorm but... It controls the either Mechanism of the enitre place!" I said "What?! The entire Dorm?!" Takeshi yelled "No wonder... In such a luxurious place, even I will be surprise to find a dungeon underneath it." Yukinoko said "Now with that... I feel like we're one step closer to figure things out!" I said. "Indeed. Actually... I feel like I know who it is." Yukio said smiling. "Eh? Really?!" Himeno yelled "Kazuko... You should know who this '''person ' is. This person is the only one who knows about the Dorm and the Circuit Breaker." Yukio said. ... The only person who is the party planning. The only person who knows about the Circuit Breaker. And also the function around it to the entire building... It could only be. Kazuko Kanade O1-KZ Shinnosuke Shouyo Yukio Nagamasa Keisuke Mcklein Kikuri Nagisa Takeshi Yakuzaka Yukinoko Heishi Itsuki Kowareta Xandu Audette Kurosaki Yanagiya Himeno Jundo Aria Minegishi Miaya Kikai Matsuri Yorukobi ('''X) Rantarou Yamada Kazuko: It can only be you... "Miaya... Can I ask you something?" I asked her "Eh? What is it?" "Your the only one who touched the Circuit Breaker right?" I asked "Y-Yeah? What about it?" "Could it be possible that your the one who done it?" ... ... ... ... ... "HUH?!?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN DO IT?!" She yelled "Exactly what she said. Did you do it?" Rantarou said darkly. Which is very unlike him "O-Of course not! I am a victim in this mind you idiot! Just because I touch the Circuit Breaker doesn't mean I am the killer!" She said to me "But I didn't say your the killer. All I said was, you are the only one who touched the Circuit Breaker." I said to her as she tense "W-Well... You accused me!" She said "Then answer me. Is it a possibility you done this?" I asked "Of course not!" She said. "... ... ..." I can't do it... If I'm gonna suspect my friends like this... I can't... I just can't... "... Your lying." "Eh?" Rantarou glared at Miaya "E-Eh?! Me?! Your calling me a liar you son of a broccoli!" She taunted Rantarou "You know... Lying to us is awful. But killing someone is more horrible." He said. "Kazuko. I know you don't want to suspect your friends... But you shouldn't run away from the Truth." He said "The... Truth." I said "Yes. The Truth. Your the only one who can reach it. This is a fight for all of our lives." Rantarou said "Hey! Shut the Fuck up Fuckboy! Don't try to--" "I understand." I said interrupting Miaya "U-Understand what?" She said. "Miaya... Your the only one here who ever touch the device. I cannot think of anyone else other than you to touch the Circuit Breaker." I said. "Oh really now?! I am not the only one who touched it! Matsuri also did!" She said at us. "Then not only that! As the greatest Engineer of all time, even I the lights are messed up! So it has to be Matsuri! Rantarou is my witness since HE!!! Was the one who test it to make it work!" Miaya said It's true... Rantarou did test the light for Miaya... "But that doesn't mean that you can still change the affects." I said to her "W-What do you mean... Change it?" "Like I said... You made a fake alibi on the lights to make sure you DID fixed it. Then if terms comes to it, you set Rantarou as the suspect!" I said. "W-Wha?!" She said then "Wait... I remember someting!" Rantarou said "While I was guarding the door, I heard your screams. When I look inside it was really dark. And then... As I was navigating something hit me on the head and I lost conscious." He said >Upgraded: Rantarou's Account< "... Wait... Do you recognize anything when your navigating through the dark?" I asked him "Uh... Kazuko, its really dark so I don't recognize anything. But... If I we're to guest... I would say I was in the hall?" He guess "Does that make anything else more wrong?" Miaya said "Hmm... No light? Not anything?" I asked him "I... I can't remember..." He said looking away "So someone is in the hallway like you said..." I mumble. And from Itsuki's Account. "Miaya..." I said "Me again?! Just stop it! I'm not the Killer!" She said "I didn't say anything yet!" I yelled "And yet you seem to be panicking way too much." Yukio said. "Tch..." She clicked her tongue. "You sure are stress over there." Yukio said "THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR ALL ACCUSING ME BITCH!" She yelled "Wait a Minute... I wanna ask something." Yukinoko said "Hmm? What's the matter?" I asked "You see, If Miaya is the Culprit, How did she kill Matsuri? Yes it says stabbed through abdomen but how is it that she remained clean? Remeber. She was with us during the Lights came back on. So... How did she do it?" "Didn't we discuss that the Table Cloth could have been use?" Shinnosuke said "Then how about the weapon? Where could she have hidden it?" Kurosaki asked. Hmm... It's true... How did she able to hid it and... Wait a minute "Rantarou, you said you woke up in a closet right?" I asked "Yes and I'm gonna save you the trouble, no I did not see anything suspicious inside there." "To add it all up. If Miaya did attack Rantarou... she should have only a limited amount of time till the lights came back on." Yukinoko said then she also added "Now that I think about it... Matsuri was found near the walls of the Room so why was she there?" Hmm... It's true... Hold on, I need to think this through. Now then... (Lazy To Make This Part) Kazuko: I GOT IT!!! "I got it!" I said "Matsuri was near that part of the wall cause if what Himeno said was true, They are talking about the Circuit Breaker!" I said making them gasp for the truth "Okay, The Culprit may have tested the Circuit Breaker but in actuality, The lights are all set to a designated time for them to go out. Matsuri might be aware that might happened that's why she was near the walls to use as guide to the Circuit Breaker." I said "I see... So she plan every possibility in case of these things happened. As expected of the Super High School Level Events Manager '" Yukio said. "'and I am shock you didn't know why she was near the walls Yukinoko." She says coldly "'I... My apologies." She said "There's also more to it." I said "During the struggle, Miaya successfully killed Matsuri but Itsuki was along the way so she must have pushed Itsuki away but in the process, got lock out of the halls. Rantarou was there, so she made a plan to knock him out then hid him in the closet." I finished "Wait... Miaya you we're with Matsuri during the party as well." Rantarou said to her ""Eh?! Huh? Eh? What?!" She stated "Himeno also witness you! So... May I ask how is--" "HOLD THE FUCKING MINUTE!!!" She yelled "M... Lady Miaya?" Shinnosuke called her "IF I AM THE KILLER, HOW AM I KILLER? ! HOW DID I KILL MATSURI IN THE FUCKING DARK?! YOU ALSO SAID THE KNIFE ISN'T THE MURDER WEAPON! SO MAY I ASK WHAT IS THAT WEAPON! CAN I ASK THAT TOO? HUH? HUH? HUH? CAN'T ANSWER CAN'T YOU?!" Miaya yelled W-What the... Miaya... Fine... I'll break through and reach for the truth! "Miaya... Let's see if you have an excuse for this." I said as she continue yelling "LALALA!!! NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU BITCH!" "You asked that but all pieces are in place." "AAAAAHHHHH!!! YOUR WRONG!!!" "It's all over Miaya. Don't make me say this..." "I'LL GET TO SAY WHEN THIS IS OVER BITHC!!!" "Fine... You weren't able to see everyone true but..." "LALALA!!! ANNOYING BITCH KS SAYING SOMETHING?!" "you have something that can help you see... "AND WHAT IS THAT!!!" "Because of the your goggles! '!" "WHA-- Wait... What?" Miaya finally stopped "The goggles on your head, it's actually night vision goggles isn't it?" I asked her for confirmation but all she said was "... ... ... ............." Nothing. "Not to mention... You clothes are almost unbearable to wear... Mind emptying your pockets also to see if the weapon isn't with you?" I asked but ... ... ... .... .... .... ................................. Nothing... "Looks like, this is the End." Rantarou said and continued "Kazuko... Why don't you put all the pieces on what went down. Can you do it?" "Yeah... I can." "This is what happened in this case!" All of us we're in our usual meeting place set by Matsuri. She then decided to throw a huge party for all of us to life up our haevy mood. But unfortunately that was when someone is already planning something. Something that we wish that wouldn't happen. And so, Matsuri, the culprit and a handful of volunteers agreed to do the party. The guys we're pretty much all over the place. Organizing, Placing things, Cleaning, and fetching things from the storage room, it was really busy. The culprit already was devising a plan and some of it was already in place. The culprit first tampered with the Dorm's very own Circuit Breaker. The circuit breaker not only controls the electricity of the Dorm but also activates some sort of different passages in the dorm. Unfortunately for the culprit, Rantarou was there organizing the tables and so the culprit then thought of something really helpful to his plan. The culprit called Rantarou over to check some of the buttons and other functions to make sure that the culprit himself has an alibi. As soon as Rantarou was done the culprit tampered with the circuit breaker and was able to set everything in place The culprit also witnessed the secret switches on the Circuit Breaker and luckily for the culprit she memorized the design of the dorm cause the culprit is, after all, The Super High School Level Engineer. And then finally the party started but, Yukio was the only who didn't participated in the event, along with Rantarou who volunteer to stand watch for Monokuma. And with that it all finally started. Matsuri prepared everything especially, safety precautions if something happens to the party, but unfortunately for her someone was eyeing her and she is the primary target and by someone I mean the Culprit. The culprit make it all the way to her with nothing assuming wanting to talk. Himeno on the other hand was their overhearing some of their conversation but then... That's where the blackout occurred. Everyone was panicking and so Matsuri rush to the circuit breaker using the wall but for her she was... Stabbed by the culprit by an unknown weapon. But she didn't do it just like that. We were all panicking and Shinnosuke decided to take the steps in finding the light switch, but as bump into something the crash also followed after, making us thought that Shinnosuke broke something in the process... the culprit used the tables Cotton Cloth to shield himself from the blood, but for the culprit she thinks it's successful but the cotton cloth was a water resistant like Shinnosuke said. As the culprit just dropped it, the cloth was place on Matsuri's body but this time instead of the one with the blood side, it was the side that didn't get blood on it was drop directly at her. From outside Rantarou heard the screams and rush inside. But since their isn't any light he guided himself using the walls but someone had hit him from the back and was unconscious for the time of the Investigation. But like Itsuki said the walls in the room has passages that helps you access through the halls and other rooms and so the culprit did exactly that. The culprit thought that were wasn't much time left decided to hid the weapon in his clothes then later return back into the room where everyone is... And that's the entire case. The culprit who planned the entire murder and use the entire Dorm building as her base of operation and murder was... None other than The Super High School Level Engineer, Miaya Kikai!" "And with that... Everything has come to an End!" I said. "Ugh... Ugggghhhhh!!!" Miaya was crying. She finally went silent. "It looks like... This is the End," Yukio said. CLASS TRIAL! END! "Upupu! Now then everyone, use the moniter on your seat to vote on who is... The Killer! But be careful~ Voting the wrong person could lead you to your demise!" And with that we all voted and from all the votes... Kazuko Kanade: 0 O1-KZ: 0 Shinnosuke Shouyo: 0 Yukio Nagamasa: 0 Keisuke Mcklein: 0 Kikuri Nagisa: 0 Takeshi Yakuzaka: 0 Yukinoko Heishi: 0 Itsuki Kowareta: 0 Xandu Audette: 0 Kurosaki Yanagiya: 0 Himeno Jundo: 0 Aria Minegishi: 0 Matsuri Yorukobi ('X): 0 Miaya Kikai: 14 Rantarou Yamada: 1 The Killer is... ... ... MIAYA!!! CONGRATULATION! END "Upupu! You are correct! The 1st killer of our Mutual Prison Killing Game is... Miaya Kikai!" Monokuma said with glee and delight. We all remained silent as the Truth bangs us at the heart "UGHHHHH..." Miaya still stood silent in her seat. "I... I can't believe this..." Shinnosuke said completely losing his composure due to the harsh truth. "N-N-No... Tell me this is a lie." Oz said looking sad. "UGGGGHHHH!!!! YOU!!! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!!" Miaya yelled. And then she was reaching out to her pocket and was about to attack me when suddenly "I don't think so!" Rantarou break the silence and then tackled Miaya and she dropped a wierd looking knife. "T-That knife!" I said "It looks... Wierd..." Itsuki said picking it up and poking it with his finger only for Aria to take it away "Um... That's true... And I'll be taking this. Wait look at it guys." Aria looked at it closely. "There's some blood on it!" She said "Then that m-must be--" Himeno said before she was interrupted by Miaya "Yeah! That's right! That's my handmade knife I use to kill that Partying Bitch!" She yelled. "But why?!" I asked her and "It's obvious... The motive Monokuma gave us is her only clue." Xandu said adjusting his glasses "Why don't you talk about this. Why did you commit murder? What are you hiding?" Xandu asked "UGHHH... M-My parents..." Miaya said finally breaking into tears. "Your parents? Did something happened to them before you left?" I asked "Actually... Yes." Oz said "Master's Agnecy is having a budget crisis due to an another Agency scamming us." He said. She said letting her tears fell "That's right! I'm the Agency's last Hope so that's why I need to get out of-- Huh?!" She then started to clutch her head "AGGGGHHHHH!!!" She yelled all of a sudden "Miaya! What's wrong?!" As I was about to approach her "Step away!" Kurosaki yelled "She's having a mental breakdown. Approach her like that and she can hurt you." He warned us. After a few moments she then looked at us wide eyes "I... I remember... Why I'm here now..." She said "R-Really?!" Kikuri said "Yes... I did something horrible to the other Agency... Something so horrible..." She said trembling. "What? Which Agency? The enemy Agency or ours?!" Oz daid looking frantic. "I don't think she should say anymore... It will make you and her succumb more in pain" Rantarou said "And you know what else feels pain class~?" Monokuma interrupted. "E-Eh?" Himeno looked at him "It's time for your Punishment!" Monokuma said "P-P-Punishment?! And what kind of punishment is that?" Takeshi asked "Like I said. Execution!" He finally said "KYAAAA!" Kikuri yelled looking pale as he said those words "N-No! P-P-Please! Not me! I still need to know my parents!!! Please tell me!!!" Miaya begged "Oh? But I didn't say I am gonna say to you what happened to them." He said bluntly "WHAT?!?! YOU BASTARD!" She yelled "Now then! Let's all say our dear farewells to the Super High School Level Engineer!--" "No! You can't! TELL ME!!!!" "Now everyone... It's... SHOWTIME!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" And with that... We all watched her got dragged out of the room and entered her Execution. ... ... ... "Oh... My God..." I gasped as we watch our friends... Execution... It was brutal... "Upupupu! That was Extreme!" Monokuma laughs at her death we all just stood there, unable to move... "Welp~! With this over, you may all go back now. It's Nighttime also, so make sure to go back to your dorms. Oh and I already... "cleaned-up" those unnecessary things." And with that he left. "... ... ..." Oz looked at the screen silently. His eyes don't look much but I can tell his pretty much depress. "Guys... We need to go." Rantarou said "Indeed... we all can't stay here forever all because of this." Yukio added... "How come you two are so calm about this...?" Kikuri asked "Actually... I'm not. But..." Rantarou seems troubled with his words. "What? Are we all just gonna stay here, crying then?" Yukio said annoyed at the situation. "To them yes... You should try it sometimes. Oh wait I forgot that you don't care for anybody else but yourself." I said to her which seems to have angered her. "But... On to the other note, we all can't stay here." I said to them "We all need to keep moving and held our heads up. We owe it to Matsuri and Miaya. If I were them, I want you guys to keep moving. Live and Survive this horrible event." I said to all of them. "Well... Crying won't get them back. And... I'm also sure we all look pathetic right now." Takeshi was the first to spoke. "That was kinda harsh of you to say..." Aria said "Well... It's true. And not only that, this is what that damn sadistic bear wanted! All of us looking lost and have no where to go." He said rubbing the back of his hair "His right though, This is what Monokuma wanted. Yes, we may grieve for them, but that doesn't mean that we all must stay like this! Those two wouldn't want that... They fall to the plans of Monokuma. So we all need to rise! and Survive!" I told all of them. No one was responding and that frightens me a bit. but a few minutes after they all stood straight and strong. "Your right. Let's go." Yukinoko said "In this battlefield... We have to rely on each other and fight for a brighter future." she finished "Yeah. The best thing we could do. Survive for their cause." Zero was the last to spoke as he went to the elevator. "C'mon Oz. You too." said Kurosaki said leading a very lost Oz to the elevator as well. And with that, they all entered the door way leaving me and Rantarou behind. "Nice going their Kaz." He said "Huh? What do you mean? and why Kaz?" I asked "You really are a optimistic leader. I think you should be proud." He said but he also frowns "But... Don't overdo it okay?" He asked concern. "Huh? Don't worry! I won't." I said with a smile "Heh... You really are a bad liar. Listen, In all honesty, I worry about you more than the others and myself. So don't push yourself too much Kaz." He said showing concern in his eyes. "Okay... I promise I won't." I said "Okay... Alright then, we shouldn't let the other waiting then... Let's ascend to the surface." He said showing his smile. Before we get to ascend from the Elevator, Monokuma called us "Oh! By the way, Remember that gate that your all trying to get open? Well... It is now open! You guys can now explore more of the Academy Grounds!" He said then fully disappearing. "Tch! Useless info..." Takeshi says "No it isn't. Who knows~ Mayber we can find something new!" I said to all of them "She has a point." Yukio said "Though it won't guarantee an exit. But maybe clues to why we are here." She said and then we all agreed ascending through the Elevator. As we arrive to the Main Grounds "Woah! It's already Nighttime?" I asked shock that the discussion lead to this long. "I guess we should all must call it a night and meet up in our usual meeting place." Shinnosuke said and we all agreed. I arrive in my room and tried to sleep but... The events that all happen today... I couldn't even get a few 5 minutes of sleep of the horror. And the words Rantarou said... Even I am scared. I couldn't lead them and Yukio maybe the Ultimate Leader, she couldn't lead with her way. All I could do is brave this further. Please... If there is a God somewhere, God please save us from this tragic fate. Let's Get Wild, Party Style! END Survivors Remaining: Kazuko Kanade O1-KZ Shinnosuke Shouyo Yukio Nagamasa Keisuke Mcklein Kikuri Nagisa Takeshi Yakuzaka Yukinoko Heishi Itsuki Kowareta Xandu Audette Kurosaki Yanagiya Himeno Jundo Aria Minegishi Rantarou Yamada Remaining: 14